You Belong With Me
by team-twilight95
Summary: "You. Are an insane child.""Yes, but that is why we are friends."Stevie&Seth are best friends.What happens when Seth becomes a wolf and imprints on her?Join them on their journey through junior year with all the dramas of being a teen and a wolf. Seth/OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I didn't ask for this._

_I didn't ask for any of this._

_So why did I go along with it?_

_Oh right, because I love him._

* * *

><p>"Collin said it's like love at first sight, only stronger." He smiled.<p>

"It's much stronger than that."

"So what exactly is imprinting?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"Imprinting is like … when you see her. Everything changes. Suddenly its not … gravity … holding you down, it's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her; a brother, a protector, a lover … a best friend." He said that last part quietly.

A best friend? We were best friends. Was that his way of saying that he … no, it's impossible. There's no wolfy connection between us, right? Seth is just my goofy, weird, happy-go-lucky, best friend.

"Did you … imprint … on anyone?" I asked, looking down at my feet.

"Yeah." He answered quietly. I looked up and noticed how close he suddenly was. He was looking at the ocean though.

"Who?" I knew the answer the minute he turned and met my gaze.

"You."


	2. You Belong With Me

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
><em>_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
><em>_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
><em>_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

~You Belong With Me~

Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>You Belong With Me<p>

(Stevie's POV)

"Stevie." Someone whispered my name.

"Steeevieee!" the same person hissed my name again. Something poked my side. A finger.

"Stevie," Poke, "Stevie," Poke, "Stevie," Poke, "Stephanie," Poke, "Stephanie," Poke, "Steeeeee" Poke, "vieeeeee!" another poke.

"What!" I hissed at the person, keeping my eyes closed. Couldn't they just let me sleep?

"Hi." The person answered. I could hear the smile on this strangers face. My eyes snapped open and I came face to face with a pair of big brown eyes. Seth.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" he said as he stood up and opened my curtains. My room filled with bright light.

"AH! The light! It burns!" I shrieked as I pulled the covers over my head.

He chuckled and ripped the covers off of me.

"How are you feeling? Your mom said you were sooooooo sick that you had to stay home from school today." He said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"It was terrible, my head hurt and my stomach was in knots. My throat was sore and I couldn't walk on my legs because they kept cramping up. It was awful Seth! Just awful!" I fake cried and covered my eyes with my hands.

He stared at me for a few seconds and burst out in applause.

"Bravo! Bravo! You actually had me believing you that time. Well at least until you said you couldn't walk. That part gave it away."

I smirked and bowed while getting out of bed and walking to my walk-in closet.

"But seriously," Seth said, walking in behind me and leaning on the door frame, "Why didn't you come to school? I know it's not because you were sick so don't even think on using that as an excuse." I sighed and grabbed two tank tops.

"I didn't finish my photography assignment." He rolled his eyes.

"You do realize we had the entire month of August to work on that."

"Yeah, well I forgot about it." I said as we walked back into my room. The teachers thought it would be a cool idea to give the students an activity over the summer. They thought it would 'keep our minds fresh' for the incoming school year. We were one week into the school year already and they collected it today.

"Since its only Friday now, **you** are going to help me. Got it?" I said poking his chest. He thought about for a few minutes.

"Why not." I smiled.

"Great. I'm gonna go shower and then we can go out at take some nature pics!" I said enthusiastically.

"And what shall I do while I wait?"

"You shall chill down stairs with DJ." He cringed in fear.

"I'll just wait up here."

"You know, you should really get over your fear of DJ. He's only, like, a year older than you and he's not going to hurt you."

"Have you seen the size of him? He's huge! And scary!" Seth was right. DJ had gotten bigger over the past few weeks. He eats a lot, has gotten much stronger, and loses his temper quicker.

"Ok, just leave the room when the water goes off."

"Okiedokie." I rolled my eyes and skipped into my bathroom. I plugged my iPod into my iDock and played my shower play list:

1) Born This Way – Lady Gaga

2) Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne

3) Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

4) Shake It Up – Selena Gomez

5) You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift

My dad had installed a speaker in the bathroom and one in my bedroom so I could listen to it always. The only rule was that since I can hear the music, I have to be out of the water by the time my iPod reached its fifth song.

After I finished showering, I turned down my iPod a little and threw on my zebra striped spandex shorts and my tank tops. I looked around for my sweats. _Shit._ _I_ _forgot_ _them_. I shrugged it off. Seth wasn't in the room so I could quickly run out there and get them. I started towel drying my hair as _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift came on.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; She's upset__  
><em>_She's going off about something that you said__  
><em>_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I ran my fingers through my hair and opened the door. Good, Seth was gone.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night__  
><em>_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like__  
><em>_And she'll never know your story like I do__  
><em>

I blasted the song and started dancing around my room in my shirt and shorts, completely forgetting the fact that I have only a short and tight pair of spandex on.

In case you're wondering, yes, I am one of those girl that will dance around her room singing into a hair brush.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts__  
><em>_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
><em>_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
><em>_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

I grabbed my hairbrush off my dresser and started singing along to the words.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
><em>_Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>_You belong with me_

I danced around in my room singing to every lyric of the song.

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans__  
><em>_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
><em>_Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself__  
><em>_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
><em>_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down__  
><em>_You say you find I know you better than that__  
><em>_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
><em>_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
><em>_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
><em>_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

There was a light knock on my bedroom door, but I ignored it.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
><em>_Been here all along so why can't you see? __  
><em>_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door__  
><em>_All this time how could you not know that?__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>_You belong with me_

I continued dancing to the song.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
><em>_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
><em>_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
><em>_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

I turned around as the song got quiet and came face to face with an amused Seth watching me with a smirk on his face.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?__  
><em>_Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>

I sang the quiet part while he just watched me. I grabbed his hand as it ended and he danced with me as we finished singing the song.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door__  
><em>_All this time how could you not know that__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>_You belong with me_

The song ended and another song came on. We both fell to the floor doubled over in laughter.

"You. Are an insane child." He said, turning to face me on the floor.

"Yes, but that is why we are friends." I told him while grabbing the sweats I was looking for. I put them on and helped him up.

"C'mon. We have a project to finish." I said as we ran downstairs.

"Correction. YOU have a project to finish."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand as we entered the kitchen.

DJ was sitting there looking at a video camera.

"What are you watching?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"You two are quite the singers." He laughed, tilting the screen to Seth and me. It was of the both of us dancing and singing to Taylor Swift just before. I smiled, and Seth just blushed.

"You recorded us?" I laughed.

"Of course! I'm hoping to send it to America's Funniest Home Videos!" I rolled my eyes and walked to the fridge.

"You hungry" I asked Seth as I grabbed me an apple.

"Sure." I tossed him an apple and he caught it easily.

"Seth and I are going to go outback and finish a photography assignment." I said as Seth followed me to the back door.

"Actually, she has to finish it. I already handed mine in." Seth corrected me again.

"Whatever." DJ yelled to us.

"Later big bro!" I shouted and skipped my way over to the Clearwater's house so that Seth could get his camera.

****Hey guys! i hope your likeing the story so far, even though there are only one and a half chapters:) anyway, please review and tell me if you like it or not... and , because im feeling nice:p, heres a sneak peek of next chapter:**

_I smiled when I saw Sue pulling out a pan of cookies out of the oven from the kitchen, but my smile faltered then fell as I looked at who was sitting in their living room. The famous La Push Gang. Awesome._

_I stared at Paul Walker and Jacob Black as they watched the TV. After a minute, I got bored._

_"Well this is awkward." I said as I turned and saw Sam Uley walking into the room._

_Paul and Jake smirked but kept their focus on the TV._

_"Why is it awkward?" Sam asked._

_"Cause I don't really like you." I said matter-of-factly._


	3. Awkward

_Look at this photograph_  
><em>Every time I do it makes me laugh<em>

_… … … … …_

_If I could I relive those days_  
><em>I know the one thing that would never change<em>

_~Photograph~_

_Nickleback_

Awkward

(Stevie's POV)

"HELLO CLEARWATER HOUSHOLD!" I shouted as Seth and I walked through their back door. The Clearwater house is a small and cute little thing. It had light brown shingles with a cute little front porch, like mine. This house was like my second home. Sue was practically my second mother and I was always welcome here. I came here after school with Seth all the time and Sue always had fresh chocolate chip cookies for us.

I smiled when I saw Sue pulling out a pan of cookies out of the oven from the kitchen, but my smile faltered then fell as I looked at who was sitting in their living room. The famous La Push Gang. Awesome.

I stared at Paul Walker and Jacob Black as they watched the TV. After a minute, I got bored.

"Well this is awkward." I said as I turned and saw Sam Uley walking into the room.

Paul and Jake smirked but kept their focus on the TV.

"Why is it awkward?" Sam asked.

"Cause I don't really like you." I said matter-of-factly while looking up into his eyes. He was at least seven feet tall! The dude was huge! Paul and Jake tried to hold in their chuckles as Sam glared at me then sat down next to them. Seth grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs to his room.

"Why is Sam-" I began after the door shut.

"Shh. I don't know how but they can hear us." He whispered.

"From up here?" I mouthed.

He nodded his head.

"Fine, we'll talk when we get outside." I whispered. He just nodded.

He walked to his closet to grab the camera and I sat down on his bed, looking around at his room.

Unlike any teenager's room, it was clean and organized. Sue must come up here every week to clean it. He had a full size bed and a small desk that was covered in homework and stuff. I looked up at his dresser. He had tons of pictures on it. There were two pictures that caught my attention.

One was me on Seth's back down at First Beach. Brady had taken the picture after he stole Seth's camera. Seth had eaten my last grape so to get back at him I hopped on his back. I smiled at the memory.

The second picture was taken in Seth's kitchen. Brady and Collin were visiting their grandparents and Kat was sick that day. To make Kat feel better, Seth and I decided to bake her cookies. The picture was of me with flour covering my entire face, smiling to the camera while holding up a giant cookie we had tried to make.

"What are you giggling about?" Seth asked coming out of his closet with his camera in his hand.

"I'm laughing at these two pics. I can't believe you have this one!" I said pointing the one of me covered in flour. He just shook his head and laughed.

"How could I not? I mean c'mon, you're the only person I know that would get their entire face covered in flour!" I shoved his shoulder and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. C!" I said cheerfully, ignoring the glances that Paul and Jacob kept giving me from the living room.

"Hello sweetie. How are you today?" she asked, setting the tray of fresh cookies in front of Seth and me.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I've seen better days." She sighed.

"Aw, whats wrong?" I asked as I bit into the cookie.

"Uh … Leah isn't feeling too well." Seth placed two glasses of milk on the table and bit into his sixth cookie.

"Oh, is she ok? What does she have?" I asked.

"Just a fever and stuff, but I hate seeing my kids sick. They're just too cute to be sick!" Sue said, pinching Seth's cheeks.

"Moooooom …" Seth complained while Sue and I just laughed.

"Well, these cookies were great Mrs. C! But Seth and I have a photography assignment to finish." I said standing up and putting my glass in the sink. "Tell Leah I hope she feels better"

"I will. Good luck on your project."

Seth led the way to the backdoor.

"Bye Stevie!" Jacob and Paul said with goofy smiles on their face.

"Bye." I gave an awkward wave and quickly ducked out of the house.

"So why was Sam Uley in your house?" I asked as Seth and I made our way to the far end of my backyard.

"Well, as you know, Leah got sick the other day and him and his pack of followers haven't left the house since. One of them is always there and it's really annoying. Especially when it's Sam."

Sam had broken Leah's heart a year or two ago. And then went after their cousin. It was terrible. Leah was a wreck and poor Seth was upset because Leah was depressed for months. Sam is the reason Leah became the bitter bitch she is. He is also the reason me and Leah stopped hanging out. Leah and I were like sisters, but then they broke up and she shut me out. She shut her whole family out. Now the only time we talk is when she brings food over to my mom that Sue had cooked. But normally Seth does that.

"Is she ok?" I asked as I snapped a shot of a woodpecker on a maple tree.

"I'm not really sure. She's been locked up in her room. I actually haven't seen her at all since she got sick. Mom says it's _'too contagious"_. That's probably why she keeps me out and busy with errands or something all day."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me." he muttered.

"Well, you're welcome to stay at my house when you want." I smiled at him as I saw an eagle fly by. I took a picture of it. This project was easier than I thought.

"I've been at Brady's and Collin's for the past two nights actually. But that was because Kat had turned me down."

"You asked to spend the night at Kat's?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup." He popped on the 'p'.

"And how did Collin like that?"

"He practically ripped my throat out." he frowned. I just laughed and he just shoved my shoulder playfully. That was so Collin. He is a complete idiot 99% of the time, but when it comes to Kat, he is so protective. That's probably why Kat's dad lets them date; Collin is so sweet to her.

Kat's mom had died from cancer when we were three. Kat didn't know her all that well so it didn't affect her all that much, but I remember my mom telling me how devastated Kat's dad was. Kat is an only child, so it's just her and her dad. That's probably the reason her dad is so protective of her. They own a cute little house on Cherry Street. It's right around the block from Seth and me. Collin and Brady live down the road from her, so we're all close together. The woods in Collin and Brady's back yard are connected to the woods in my backyard so we always sneak through them at night when were all hanging out.

Collin and Brady are twins. But they are complete opposites. Collin is a sweet boyfriend to Kat; Brady is a player and is with a different girl every other weekend. (Don't get me wrong, Brady is a great person, and he is a great boyfriend to the girl he is with. He just… gets bored with them.) Collin isn't the brightest; Brady is a freaking genius. Collin can't focus on more than one thing at once; Brady can solve five different algebra equations at once. (I'm not exactly sure how Brady could be a player with the grades he gets, but whatever. :P )

The only thing they were the same at was the sense of humor and that they were both emo. Well at least they dressed like it. They always wore skinny jeans and tight v-necks. Their pants hung low on their waist, which was odd seeing that they always wear checkered belts. Their hair was sort of long. Collin has it long in his eyes while Brady has it spiky in the back with fringe to the side of his face. Both of them were pretty hot, if I do say so myself. So was Seth, but Collin is with Kat, Brady is a player, and Seth, well … Seth is Seth. My goofy, stupid, funny, happy-go-lucky best friend.

And that's how it's going to stay, because Seth already has a girlfriend.

And I am ok with that … I think.

****hi guys! thanks for all the reviews i got for the last chapter:) heres a preview of the next chapter:**

_"Do you and Stevie wanna go to the beach later with Collin and Kat and I?" Seth looked at me and I nodded._

_ "Sure."_

_ "Cool! We're going around 9ish."_

_ "Ok. Will be there."_

_ "See ya then."  
><em>_-_

_After I took the photo, Seth and I turned to go inside, but not before I saw Jake, Paul, and Sam standing by the Clearwater's backdoor, silently looking at the wolf and then over at Seth and I._

_Weird._


	4. Photography

_Check yes Juliet__  
><em>_Here's the countdown:__  
><em>_3,2,1 you fall in my arms now__  
><em>_they can change the locks,__  
><em>_don't let them change your mind_

~Check Yes Juliet~  
>We the Kings<p>

* * *

><p>Photography<p>

(Stevie's POV)

"So how is Niki?" I asked after a moment of silence. Niki is Seth's girlfriend. They've been going out for a week now.

I don't like her.

I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she is just using him. You see Seth, Collin, Brady, Kat, and me are what you consider the 'popular group'. I will tell you this now, we are not mean! The guys don't bully kids and Kat and I aren't bitches. (Unlike the stereotypical popular kids)

Seth is the hottest guy in the school and apparently I'm the hottest girl. I'm not sure how I got that role speaking that I don't think I look all that hot. I think Kat is prettier than me but she disagrees.

Anyway, girls go gaga over Seth but they don't even know him. They just want him because he is either popular or because he is hot. But they don't know the real Seth, only our group knows the real Seth. (Mostly me, but that's because we're such close friends).

Seth lives next door to me with his mom, Sue, his dad, Harry, and his sister, Leah. Seth and I have been best friends since we were born. We grew up together. We were friends even before we met Brady and Collin and Kat.

I live with my mom, my dad, my older brother DJ, and my younger sister Selena. Me and Selena look very much alike; we both have long curly brown hair, we're both tall and thin, and we both have dark brown eyes. Selena didn't like looking alike so she dyed her hair blonde a few years ago because I refused to change my color.

So anyway, back on to Seth and his 'little friend', last week Niki asked Seth if he wanted to go and see a movie and he said sure and they have been considered a couple for the past week.

Niki is what you call a whore.

She has been with so many guys that I can't even tell you an approximate number. But to give you an idea, if she got pregnant, she wouldn't know who the father was. To tell you the truth, I'm actually surprised she isn't pregnant already.

Back to the situation at hand, she sleeps around at parties and is drunk every weekend. Seth says those are just rumors but I don't believe him. She wears shirts that are three sizes too small and shorts that are five sizes too short. She looks like a prostitute. No joke! I'm not sure why he said yes to her, but it's his choice.

"Um, she's good." He said awkwardly, taking another picture of a tree.

"I still don't like her." I mumbled under my breath, loud enough for him to hear.

"Why? She isn't a bad person Stevie."

"I know, but she is just using you! Take it from a girl, we know these things." I pleaded for him to understand.

"No, she isn't."

"Seth, she is the type of girl who sleeps with you and is gone the next day."

"We haven't slept together!"

"God I hope not! I would hurt you if you slept with her. Kat and I both would hurt you!" he laughed.

"Ok, so forget Niki. Lets finish this project." He said as he snapped a picture of me.

"Ew. Delete that!" I yelled as I covered my face.

"Aw, does that great Stevie not like pictures?"

"Seth, you know I hate when people take my picture."

"But you look pretty." The minute the words left his mouth, he blushed. As if he shouldn't have said it. Instead of making it more awkward, I just turned it into a joke

"Thanks, you look pretty too." He shoved my shoulder. "But I hate when people take pictures. That means stop taking pictures!" I shouted as he took more pictures.

He clicked a few buttons on the camera and put it up to his eye again.

"Rapid fire!" he yelled as the camera started taking millions of pictures.

"AHHH!" I shrieked as I put my hand up to guard the camera lens. I kept laughing as the flashes of the pictures starting blinding me.

"You're going to pay!" I told him once the camera flashes stopped.

"Yeah yeah." He shrugged it off as he looked at all of the pictures.

"Delete anything that looks bad." I said. He nodded, but kept staring at this one photo.

"What are you starring at?" I asked, walking over to him. He turned the camera to show me. It was a photo of me with my hand held up to try and guard the camera lens from getting my picture. I was looking straight at the lens and I had this small smile playing at my lips. I had to say, it was a very good picture of me. ;P

"I told you that you look pretty." He whispered quietly.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

We stood there for a few seconds just smiling at each other. Seth is a very good looking person. He has black hair that falls into his chocolate brown eyes. He is tall and lean, with small muscles.

Seth used to just be my best friend until a few years ago when he hit puberty and got taller and more muscly. (is that even a word? lol) ok, I'll admit it, I might have a teeny-tiney crush on Seth, but he's with Niki. Plus I don't even think he likes me like that. So I'm stuck just being his best friend.

Seth's phone rang.

"Hello?" Seth answered, putting the phone on speaker.

_Hey_

"Oh hey Brady."

_ Do you and Stevie wanna go to the beach later with Collin and Kat and I? _Seth looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure."

_ Cool! We're going around 9ish._

"Ok. Will be there."

_ See ya then._

Seth hung up and turned to me.

"I guess we should get ready then, speaking that it's already seven and I want to raid your house and eat all of your food." He joked.

"I guess that's a way to say your hungry." I laughed.

"C'mon."

"Hang on, I need one more picture." I looked around for another good picture of an animal or something.

"What's that in the trees by my yard?" Seth quietly pointed over to the trees were this animal was laying on its paws. It was a large grey wolf.

"It looks like a sleeping wolf." I said. "Lemme get a shot of it and then we can go back inside."

After I took the photo, Seth and I turned to go inside, but not before I saw Jake, Paul, and Sam standing by the Clearwater's backdoor, silently looking at the wolf and then over at Seth and I.

Weird.

****heyy guys, good chapter? bad chapter? let me know if you like it or not .. i accept good and bad critism so please tell me how it is...and heres another sneak peek of next chapter:) :::**

_**"I dare you to challenge Jared McCarthy to a skateboarding race. He is the best besides you." Everyone gasped. Jared McCarthy was the best skater I had ever seen. He might even be better than me. And to top it all of, he is part of Sam's cult.**_


	5. Beach

_So I put my hands up  
>They're playin' My Song<br>The butterflies fly away  
>Noddin' my head like yeah<br>Movin' my hips like yeah  
><em>

~Party in the USA~

Miley Cyrus

Beach

(Stevie's POV)

"I see Brady and Collin." I pointed to the small figures on the beach.

"I love your outfit Stevie. Perfect for the beach." Brady mocked me as we met up with them. I was in my pajamas.

"Thanks. And wow! Skinny jeans. First time in what, always!" Brady is one of those kids that you could trust with your life and know that he would never let you down. He knows my secrets and I know all of his secrets. He even knows my small crush on Seth, but that was only because he tricked me into telling him. But I don't mind because I know I can trust him.

"Does that even make sense?"

"I'm too tired to think so I'm not positive if it does or doesn't. Probably not though." he laughed at me and I playfully shoved him.

"So what are we gonna do?" Collin asked as we all layed on our stomachs in a circle. Kat was next to Collin, who was next to Brady, who was next to me, who was next to Seth, who was next to Kat.

"Truth or dare?" Kat offered after thinking for a while.

"OU! OU! Me first! Me first!" Seth waved his hand in the air like a five year old.

"OK. Go."

"Uh, Kat, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Seth smiled evilly at her.

"I dare you to... make funny noises at that couple over there." He pointed to the cute lovebirds on the bench. Kat smiled and ran over there.

"EXCUSE ME! MOO, I'M A PIG. OINK, I'M A RABBIT! Help me I'm confused." She yelled at them. She bowed and skipped back to us.

"I think you scared them away." I whispered to her as the couple glared at us and walked away. She waved her hand like whatever.

"MY TURN!" she turned to me. "Truth or dare, Stevie?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." she thought for a little while and then smirked at me in you're-so-screwed way. "I dare you to challenge Jared McCarthy to a skateboarding race. He is the best besides you." Everyone gasped. Jared McCarthy was the best skater I had ever seen. He might even be better than me. And to top it all of, he is part of Sam's cult.

"Yup. That's right. Tomorrow. They're always at the beach so ask him then." I thought about it for a second. If I said no, I'd look like a coward in front of my friends. If I said yes, I can potentially be ruining my social life because everyone would find out that I lost to Jared. I had a chance against him though, it's worth a try.

"Oh you're on." We shook on it.

"Those guys are such losers. They think they're so cool just because they're big and buff." Seth complained.

"They're not even good looking." Brady added.

"Well..." Kat and I thought about that. They were pretty hot…

"Yeah, but they're what? 20? Or at least they look like they're 20." Collin pointed out. He was getting jealous.

"Ou, is someone getting jealous?" I teased. He glared at me and I just laughed

"Whatever, my turn. Seth, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Hmm. What do you like most in a girl?" This caught him off guard. Perfect.

"Well, um. Their smile." He answered, blushing.

"Awwwww." Kat and I cooed at the same time.

"Then why are you with-" Collin began before he was cut off by Seth's glare.

"My turn." Brady called, breaking the tension. "Collin, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Collin yelled.

"Ok, I dare you to go skinny dipping. Right here. Right now." Brady smiled and all of our jaws dropped, including Collin.

"Fine." Collin said. Collin's pride kind of blocks his common sense, in case you couldn't tell. He stood up, took his shirt, pants, and underwear off and ran into the water.

"AHH!" Kat and me yelled. We covered our innocent eyes. I hid mine in Seth's chest and Kat hid hers in Brady's.

"C'mon in. The waters great!" he stood up and Seth and Brady just moaned.

"Put some clothes on you idiot." Seth shouted. Collin walked back to us and mumbled something unintelligible. After he put his pants back on, he came and tried to give Kat and me a big wet hug. We laughed and ran away.

When we settled back down Collin asked Brady "Truth or dare bro?"

"I don't feel like doing anything stupid, so truth."

"Hmm, nothing stupid eh? Ok, who was your first kiss?"

Brady blushed like crazy.

"Who was your first kiss Collin?" he fired back.

"Kat." He smiled proudly and kissed her. We all groaned.

"And my first kiss was Collin." Kat said with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Mine was Niki." Brady whispered. Niki! Oh how I hate her ….

It got quiet.

"Awkward…" I sang, speaking that Seth is currently dating Niki.

"Whatever, just continue. Seth who was your fist kiss?" Brady changed the subject and with Collin's short-term attention span, it was easy. Unfortunately, Seth was his victim.

"I, uh, never really had my, um, first ... kiss yet." He whispered quieter than a breath.

"WHAT! Dude, are you serious? You and Niki haven't kissed?" Brady boomed.

"I think it's sweet." I said, standing up for Seth. He told me only a few days ago about that. Kat nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." he mouthed. And thankfully Brady didn't ask me, but I didn't have my first kiss yet either.

* * *

><p>We had been at the beach for an hour, and it was almost time to go home. As we were getting up to leave there was a rustle in the woods behind us. We all froze and turned around. There was a bright pair of yellow eyes peeking out from the woods.<p>

"Do you guys see the wolf too?" Kat whispered quickly.

"Yes." We answered.

"Fantastic."

The guys pushed Kat and me behind them and they stood in front of us protectively.

I felt someone behind us and quickly turned around to come face to face with a strange looking woman. She was very pale and had bright red eyes. I gasped. Her hair was a fiery orange and it blew in the wind. Everyone turned around and the strange woman glared at us.

She reached out and touched my cheek. I was frozen, I couldn't move. No one moved. We were frozen still. Too scared to move or process what was happening.

She licked her lips and opened her mouth. She pulled me towards her but a giant russet colored wolf-like animal flew out of the woods and attacked her. She tried to fight it but they ran back into the woods and everything was completely silent.

Collin, who was closet to me, pulled me up as I began to fall. He handed me to Brady and we ran to the cars, not wanting to stick around to see her again.

"I'm going home."

"What was that?"

"Let's go."

"Can we leave?"

"Was that a wolf?"

"See you guys later."

"I'm scared."

"Bye."

That was all I could understand as we ran to the cars. I'm not even sure who said what.

Kat jumped in her car with Collin and they sped off towards town. Seth and Brady hopped into mine. I went into the drivers seat but was too scared to concentrate on my buckle. Who was she? Why did she touch my cheek? Her hand was ice cold and hard. What kind of animal was that and why did it attack her? Why would she pull me towards her as if she was trying to kidnap me? She looked like she was going to bite me. How was she able to fight off that animal? These are important questions!

I kept fiddling with the buckles and Seth ran over to help. He pulled me out of the seat and placed me in the back next to Brady. We all tried to buckle me but we were all terrified.

"I got it. I GOT IT! GO!" I yelled and panic crept over me. Seth jumped over the door and into the driver seat. Brady wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, whispering, "Everything will be ok. You're fine now." Seth slammed on the gas and we sped after Collin and Kat.

The car ride was silent. None of us said a word. Seth drove calmer now as we reached the safety of town. My car was a convertible so it was even scarier knowing she was around. He pulled up to Brady's house as Kat and Collin pulled in.

"You guys can hang here tonight. Our parents are out of town for the weekend." Brady said as we climbed out of the car. The guys quickly pushed Kat and me into the house and locked the doors. Collin jumped up stairs and came back with a t-shirt and sweats for Kat. The rest of them changed while I sat on the couch. I turned the TV on because I really didn't want to think about what happened tonight. I called my mom and told her I was spending the night at Brady's and that I'll be home tomorrow.

Kat came downstairs along with Collin. They went in the kitchen and came back out five minutes later with a tray of mugs.

"Here you go." Collin said to me as he handed me a mug with coffee. "Are you ok?" he asked as he sat on the other end of the couch with Kat on his lap.

"Yeah, just a little shaken." I took a sip of my drink. Brady and Seth bounded down the stairs in sweats and no shirts. (God they were both so hot! Stop that Stevie! Eyes on the TV!) They sat on either side of me. It was Collin, Kat, Brady, me, then Seth.

"Let's just try to forget about this night. It was just some creepy lady and a large animal." Seth said.

"Ya, a large animal that **attacked** the creepy lady!" I proclaimed

"And she didn't even look like she was getting hurt." Kat added.

"What if that animal was one of those wolves they've been talking about around town." Collin pointed out. He was right, apparently there were these mysterious wolves living in the woods lately.

"I still think we should forget about it." Brady whispered.

"Agreed." We all said after a moment of silence.

We spent the rest of the night watching _Mean Girls_. The guys loved it, surprisingly. They even quoted some parts along with Kat and me. Somewhere in the movie we fell asleep though. Kat's head rested on Collin's stomach, Collin's back laid against Brady's shoulder, Brady leaned on my shoulder, I laid against Seth's stomach with his arms wrapped around me because I was still scared.

Sometime in the early morning, around 1 am I think, I awoke to the creaking wood of the deck out back. It sounded like someone was walking around outside. I sat up slowly, careful not to move Seth or Brady, and looked around.

"Seth. Seth wake up." I whispered while poking his arm. He groaned and rolled over.

"Brady? I think someone's outside. Go and check." I whispered a little louder while shaking his shoulder.

"What?" he groaned.

"I hear someone out back."

"It's just the wind" he rolled over and fell back asleep. I took a pillow and threw it at Collin because I didn't want to get up. He didn't move. (He is a heavy sleeper). I leaned over Brady and shook Kat's arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stretching.

"I hear someone out on the deck." To confirm my thoughts, the floorboards creaked. We both froze.

"Wake up the guys." She whispered.

"I tried, believe me. They won't get up."

"Wanna check it out?" I nodded and we got up and walked to the back door. I grabbed the giant flashlight from the table and we opened the back door, neither of us putting shoes on. Once we stepped outside, I slid the door shut and walked over to the steps.

"What was that?" Kat shrieked and pointed to the woods. The leaves rustled and there was a low growl. "What if it was the wolf thing? Maybe we should go back."

"No, it's fine. C'mon." We shuffled down the stairs and to where the woods began.

"At least get the guys. They can protect us." Kat begged.

"No, let's go." I pointed the light into the dark and scary forest and started walking.

We got about 40 feet in when we heard another low growl. I froze and Kat stepped back.

"It was nothing." She said, suddenly getting brave. "C'mon miss 'there is nothing out there'." She copied my voice.

"Ok. First, I do NOT sound like that and second, I bet I'll find it first."

"Oh your on." We shook. I turned around and saw a giant gray wolf standing 3 feet behind me. "FOUND IT!" I smiled and turned to Kat. She stood there frozen, staring behind me. I turned around again.

"HOLY CRAP I FOUND IT!" I yelled after I realized what was behind me. I dropped the flashlight and we sprinted to the house. We tripped a few times but we caught ourselves.

We broke through the trees and tumbled onto the porch screaming. The guys were standing there waiting.

"So now you guys decide to get up." I panted sarcastically.

"What the hell happened?" Seth exclaimed. He picked me up bridal style and led us inside. I told him how I heard something on the deck out back so we went to investigate; we walked into the woods, and turned around to see a wolf standing behind us.

"You went in the woods to chase some random thing that was on the deck!" Brady shouted. We nodded.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds like a really stupid thing to do." I pointed out.

"It was stupid! You guys could've been killed!" Collin exclaimed.

"Don't ignore us!" Brady yelled.

We walked past him and went to the couch.

"They ignored us!" Brady complained.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. After all, I have a big day tomorrow.

****Heey guys! hoped you like the chapter...be sure to check out my profile becuase i posted pictures of all my original characters pictures, like stevie, brady, etc.**

**also i wanted to explain why i made brady and collin emo-ish. i figured all of the other wolves were normal-ish and i thought it would be cool to have emo/rockers. plus i read a fanfic where the two were emos and i thought it was a good idea:)**

**ok, so here is another preview of my next chapter:) ;;;;**

_"Do you know what you just got yourself into?" Jake asked once they were out of earshot._

_"Relax, I know EXACTLY what I'm doing." I muttered as I had a stare down with Jared from his car._


	6. Challenge

_I'm hangin' on another day  
>Just to see what you throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be OK<em>

~Broken~

Lifehouse

Challenge

(Stevie's POV)

The morning came quick.

I woke up with Kat snoring lightly next to me. I slowly sat up and looked around the living room. Seth, Collin, and Brady were nowhere to be found. They were probably sleeping in their room or something.

I walked into the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Seth sitting in a kitchen stool by the island in their kitchen.

"Morning." I chirped, sitting across from him.

"I made you coffee," he said, pushing the cup in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking a sip. Yum, mocha with vanilla.

There was a moment of silence as we both listened to Collin and Brady walking up upstairs.

"Why did you do it?" he asked quietly. I looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you go in the woods last night?"

"Oh. I heard something on the deck, so we went to investigate." I told him quietly. Yeah it was stupid, but what if it was that wolf, or worse, that lady? I wanted to see. "My curiosity got the best of me."

"Just, please don't do it again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you … and Kat … you guys are my best friend, especially you!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." He held out his pinky, a smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes and locked pinkies with his. "You're so weird, you know that."

"That's why you love me!" I stuck my tongue out at him just as Collin and Brady walked in.

"Morning sunshine's!" I said happily. They either groaned or glared at me.

"Love you guys too!" I said while making a heart using my hands.

"Don't you have to skateboard today?" Brady asked, taking a juice carton out of the fridge. My face fell and he smirked. "So the great Stevie doesn't want to race Jared, eh?"

"She has too! I dared her." Kat yelled from the other room. She walked into the kitchen while she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, grabbing my boots from the front room.

"Where are you going?" Seth called.

"Well I can't beat Jared dressed like this now can I?" I yelled back as I jogged to my car.

After I finished my shower I ran back into my closet and searched for the perfect outfit. I settled for my skater-girl outfit that Kat and me had picked out the other day while at the mall. It was a pink tank top under a loose, low-neck, gold sequin tank top. I matched it with a pair of short grey shorts and my pink and white eko red sneakers.

I curled my hair, straightened my bangs, and placed my favorite fedora hat on my head. I slapped some make-up on along with my favorite aviator sunglasses.

Just as I was ready leave, my phone vibrates with a text.

_Seth: bring a sweatshirt, its getting cool out _

I rolled my eyes. He worry's waaaaay too much about me.

_Stevie: :) okay MOOOM!_

I sprinted back up to my bedroom and grabbed my white zip-up hoodie.

By the time we all got to the beach, it was 2:30.

"There they are." Kat whispered as we all glanced at the group of giant men sitting near a tree.

"I see Quil, Paul, Jake, and … oh look! No Jared. Oh well, looks like I can't finish my dare. That's too bad. See you guys at home!" I said quickly as I tried to run for my car.

"Not. So. Fast. Missy!" Seth said, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off the ground.

"Hey! Just because you are freakishly strong and tall does NOT mean you can just man handle me like that!" I yelled while I thrashed in his arms. He just laughed at me.

"Uh … I think that's exactly what it means." I frowned at him as he put me down next to Kat.

"Jared is right over there. He was behind Jake. Now go! Before they leave and you have to do the I-didn't-complete-the-dare thing." I looked at her horrified.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

I glared at her and she smirked.

"What's the I-didn't-complete-the-dare thing?" Collin asked.

"Oh, Stevie knows exactly what it is." Kat replied.

"Hmph!" I kicked up my skateboard and stomped over to Jared's little group.

They all looked me up and down when I walked over and smirked.

"Can we help you?" Quil asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No, YOU can't … " his face fell, "But HE can." I nodded towards Jared. He smiled.

"And how can I help you?"

I took a deep breath. I'm so going to regret this later. "I challenge you … to a skateboarding race." Everyone's mouth dropped, including Jared. I smirked at them. "You up for it?" he didn't say anything, "Or are you scared your going to lose?"

"I won't lose." He stated quietly, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

I laughed. "HA! Please. I won't get hurt, but thanks for caring."

"And why do you want to race me?" he asked.

"Because I want to see who is better… and I was dared." I added the last part quickly.

"Fine. Be at the top of Ocean Ave in twenty minutes. And be prepared to lose." He said as he stood up and walked to his car all serious looking. I almost laughed at how serious he was taking this. Paul and Quil followed him, glancing at me like I was crazy. _Jared takes skateboarding way to seriously_ I thought to myself.

"Do you know what you just got yourself into?" Jake asked once they were out of earshot.

"Relax, I know EXACTLY what I'm doing." I muttered as I had a stare down with Jared from his car.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" I questioned as I paced back and forth. Its been a good half hour since I saw them on the beach and Jared told me twenty minutes.<p>

"Relax. Plus I thought you didn't want to race him." Brady said from the back of Seth's truck.

Seth had bought a pick-up truck a few weeks ago and now we go everywhere in it because it has plenty of room for the five of us. Collin and Brady were lying in the back of it and Kat sat in the open door on the seat. Seth stood against it while he watched me pace in amusement.

"I don't WANT to race him, but while I still have the nerve, I want to get it done with." I said just as two cars pulled up next to Seth's.

"You brought friends to watch me win? How thoughtful." Jared said while stepping out of the first car with Paul.

"Actually, they came to watch you cry when I kick your ass." I smiled innocently and Jared glared daggers at me. Quil and Jacob got out of the second car.

"Ok, the rules are simple. No pushing or shoving off the skateboard. Don't get hit by a car. If someone is in the way, move! And don't be a sore loser or sore winner." Jake said as we all stepped up to the top of the hill. "The race ends at the post office in town. You guys know where that is right?"

"Yup." We both replied.

"Seth, help me get on the skateboard?" I asked innocently. He looked confused at first but walked over and grabbed my hands. I put both feet on the board and started rolling down the hill.

"SETH! Stop me, stop me!" I yelled and he ran and grabbed my waist.

"Remember what I told you; right foot down when you go fast, left foot when you're going slow." He told me loud enough for everyone to hear. He finally caught on to my little … trick.

Jared looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again.

"Yes." I said as Seth rolled me to the starting position.

"How about we make this interesting?" Kat asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"How so?" Paul asked.

"Twenty bucks Stevie wins." She pulled out a twenty.

"Same." Brady, Collin, and Seth also pulled out a twenty. They have way too must trust in me.

"Seriously? Fine. Twenty bucks Jared wins." Paul and Quil pulled out one twenty each.

"Jake, who are you betting on?" Jared asked.

"Well …" he hesitated. "I'm gonna go with twenty bucks that Stevie wins." I smiled.

"DUDE!" Jared yelled.

"Sorry." Jake mumbled.

"You guys ready?" Quil asked as he stood in the middle of us.

"Uhh … Jared?" Jake asked. Jared looked up at him.

"On your mark!" Quil yelled.

"Remember that amazing skateboarder I said I knew. And how I thought she was probably better than you?" Jared nodded again.

"Get Set!" Quil yelled.

"Well, this is her." Jake finished. I looked up at Jared as Seth backed away and I winked.

"GO!" Quil shouted. And I was off. Jared was too distracted by how fast I started that he left late. What a loser!

The race was easy; there were barely any obstacles. Every now and then there were some people or a pothole, or even cars, but we maneuvered our way around them.

After the first hill, Jared caught up to me and even started passing me. That only lasted for a while because when we got to the last hill, I pushed my self and past him when the finish line came into view.

I saw a car coming and I did this kick flip with my board over the car (the board went under the car and I jumped over it) when I saw everyone watching. They started cheering me on and I smirked at Jared's pissed expression.

3…

2…

1…

"I WIN!" I shouted as I passed the makeshift finish line that they had made.

"YOU CHEATED!" Jared yelled to me.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh.

"No."

"YES!"

"GUYS!" Jake shouted, "We agreed no sore loser," I smirked at Jared "or sore winner." It was Jared's turn to smirk at me. I just rolled my eyes.

Me, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Kat all looked at each other and, at the same time, turned to the group and stuck our hands out.

They all grumbled and threw the money in our hands. We squealed and started hugging each other.

"I want a rematch." Jared muttered.

"You couldn't handle a rematch." I joked. Jake came over and congratulated me and told us to keep his twenty that he bet.

"Good job, you're actually really good." Jared eventually came over and congratulated me with a genuine smile.

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile. The little group all started walking back to their cars.

"BYE LOSER!" I shouted to Jared. He just raised his hand and flicked me off. We all started cracking up.

"Ok, lets go to the diner and I'll pay." I said as we started walking over to Seth's truck and Kat's car.

"I can't. I have to baby-sit my little demon of cousin, Nate, and his friend." Kat said.

"Yeah, and I somehow got roped into helping." Collin sounded sad.

"Sorry guys." She said as she turned to the door with Collin going to the other side.

"Hey Kat, could you drop me off at Matt's house? We have to finish our English project." Brady asked.

"Sure."

"Sorry Stevie. Maybe another day." With that, Kat, Collin, and Brady drove away.

"I'll go to the diner with you!" Seth threw his hand into the air with a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Ok. More food for us then." He opened the passenger door for me after I threw my skateboard into the back of his truck.

"For you, my skateboarding champion." He said as he bowed and let me step in the car.

"Why thank you, my lovely sir." I curtsied and he shut the door with a smirk.

****heey guys ! sorry the actual race was fast, but i've never skateboarded before and i didn't know what to really put in a race so i just used what i knew.  
>please review! and heres a sneak peak of the next chapter :) :::<strong>

_Maybe he is lying, because I did see him and Leah outside and they both looked fine and healthy. But why would they lie about being sick? _

_And who the hell does Seth love!_


	7. Lies

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright,<br>Because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>_

~Love The Way You Lie~

Eminem ft. Rhianna

Lies

(Stevie's POV)

The diner was empty.

There were only 3 other tables being used.

It was a cute little diner. The outside had a small parking lot on the side. The outside was painted a light yellow with white trim outlining the windows. The inside was painted a soft peach with wooden tables and chairs. There was a bar area in the back where some people go for a quick cup of coffee or to talk with the owner, Emily Young.

Seth and I sat toward the back of the diner, near the bar.

"What are you getting?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure."

"Well I'm getting a large chocolate cake." Emily's cakes are the best things I've ever tasted in my entire life!

"Ou! Make that two then." I smiled as the server walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Can I take your order?" she asked with a smile.

"Two large chocolate cakes and two chocolate milk-shakes please."

"Right away." She turned and walked to the back kitchen.

"I didn't ask for a shake you know." Seth said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I figured you might be thirsty. Plus if you don't drink it, I will because I am so thirsty from beating Jared." He rolled his eyes.

The front door chimed, signaling someone has entered. We looked over and saw Jared and that crowed walk over to the bar.

Jared looked over at me and glared. I just smiled and winked. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" Seth said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?" I joked. He just smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Not like that, but seriously, doesn't it feel overly hot in here suddenly?"

"No. Come here, lemme see if you have a fever." I leaned over the table and put my hand to Seth's forehead. I pulled it back straight away.

"Holy crap Seth!" I yelled. "You're burning up! Do you feel ok?"

"I don't know. I don't feel sick, I just feel … weird."

"I think you should go home. Get some rest and take some medicine. Your mom will know what to do better than me."

He nodded and stood up to leave.

"I'll call you when I get home." I told him as he left.

"Later Stevie!" he called with a smile. I looked over at Jared and everyone. They all had a nervous face and kept looking from the door back to Sam Uley.

I looked at them and focused and listened to what they were saying.

"Is it possible?" Paul asked.

"Well it happened to his sister." Jared answered.

"Should we follow him home?" Paul asked.

"Leah's gonna freak!" Jake chuckled.

"Guys, be quieter. Stevie's listening." Quil said, nodding over to me. They all turned and looked at me. I glared at them and raised an eyebrow. They all quickly turned to Sam. He nodded towards the door and they all ran out of the café like it was on fire. Sam gave me a stern look and followed after them.

What the hell!

What did they mean _is it possible? _Or _it happened to his sister?_ Did they mean Seth possibly having a fever? Maybe he caught what Leah has. But why would they need to follow him home? And why is Leah gonna freak out? Does she not want Seth getting sick like her?

Ugh! All these questions. Maybe chocolate cake will make me feel better.

I walked up to the counter.

"Lily? Can I have my order over here please?" I asked the waitress. She smiled and handed me my two cakes and milkshakes.

Great, now I look fat. _Hmm…_ I looked around the café.

"Hey Kim!" I said, spotting a girl in my Spanish class. I think she's the girl dating Jared. She's such a sweet person. Her and Jared make a cute couple.

"Hi Stevie!"

"I was wondering if you want a milkshake and a piece of cake? Seth kinda left so now I have two."

"Sure, thanks!"

"Anytime." We sat in silence while eating.

"Hi girls." Emily greeted us from the opposite side of the counter.

"Hi Emily." We replied.

"Stevie, I thought you were with Seth?"

"Yeah, but I made him go home because he wasn't feeling good."

"Fever?" she asked, horror on her eyes.

"Yeah…" I said in a how-did-you-know-that way.

Kim and Emily shared a look. I ignored it. There was just too much weirdness going on right now. To top everything off, the front door chimed and Sam poked his head in. The three of us turned to him and he just gave a knowing nod.

I turned to face Emily and Kim but they were looking at me so sad and depressed. I turned back to ask Sam what was going on with Seth but he was already gone.

"Emily, what's going on?" I asked as I handed my plate and glass over to Lily.

"Oh, nothing dear. Don't worry about it." She said, placing a smile on her face and a hand on my shoulder.

_Hey, I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message!_

_ Beeep!_

"Uh, hey Seth. I was just calling to see how you're feeling. Your mom says you have mono. I guess you won't be in school on Monday sooo… call me when you get this. Bye" I hung up the house phone and went to the pantry to get popcorn.

I had called Sue the minute I got home from the diner. She had said Seth was sleeping and that she'd have him call me back when he woke up. To waste time, I ate dinner, showered and finished my photography assignment. He never called so me being the impatient person I am decided to call his cell. No such luck.

My mom and dad were working late and Selena was sleeping at a friends house so I was gonna spend the night with DJ.

"DJ! What movie are you renting?" I shouted from the microwave.

"Uh, I'm stuck between _I Am Number Four_, _Just Go With It_, or _The Unknown_."

"Ew, _The Unknown_ looks confusing and dumb, lets watch _I Am Number Four, _the guy in it is super hot!" I said as I walked into the living room. DJ pressed order and I plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Seth didn't answer?" he asked while the previews came on.

"No." I said sadly.

"Maybe he's too embarrassed from me getting that video of him singing Taylor Swift." He chuckled.

"Yeah totally." I said sarcastically. "No, but Sue said he has mono."

"Seth's kissed someone before!" DJ asked surprised.

"No, I don't think so. That's what I'm confused about."

DJ just shrugged and focused on the movie.

I must've fallen asleep during the movie, because I was suddenly aware of someone carrying me to my bed.

"DJ?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah?"

"Did Seth call back?"

"No, he didn't. Sorry sis." DJ kissed my forehead. "G'night."

"Night." I mumbled.

Why hadn't he called me back? Maybe he **is **sick. But it can't be mono; he's never kissed anyone before. So why would Sue lie and say it was mono? And why did it matter to Sam and his gang?

In the silence of the night, I heard a loud wolf howl…the wolf sounded scared and upset.

Monday morning came fast; faster than I would have liked.

I got out of bed and stepped into the shower. I felt the hot water hit my back and relaxed into the water.

This weekend was terrible.

Seth called me back yesterday and told me that he was too sick to come to school for the week.

Then I got a call from Kat telling me that Collin and Brady were going to their grandparent's house for the week. But she sounded different. She was distracted and sounded nervous. I even heard Sam Uley in the background- or so I thought I heard him.

Then, to top it off, DJ got sick and is currently in the hospital because it is too contagious for him to stay here. The doctor said it should only last about a week.

So obviously, this week is gonna suck.

I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair for a little, adding a small dab of gel to control the curls. I stepped into my closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, orange tank top, and my black knit uggs. After putting on some eyeliner and mascara, I was ready to go.

"Selena! Do you need a ride?" I shouted as I passed her room on the way to the kitchen.

"No, I'm good." She said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart.

"Kay, bye mom." I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and left for the garage.

"Can you grab the mail really fast sweetie, before you leave?" mom asked me. I nodded and walked out the front door. Once I reached the end of the driveway, I grabbed the mail and headed back to the house.

"NO! It's not fair!" I heard someone yell. I looked towards where the voice came from and saw it was from the Clearwater's backyard.

"Seth, you can't tell her! It's against the rules. Don't make Sam order you." Leah pleaded. "She isn't worth it." Seth was storming towards the woods with Leah on his tail. I thought they were sick.

"DON'T say she isn't worth it! You know damn well she has a right to know!" I have never heard Seth so angry before.

"Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean you can break the rules!" Leah yelled back.

"Leah, this is more than some stupid crush! I love her!" Seth yelled back.

!

Seth's in love! But with who? I swear to God if he's in love with Niki…

I walked closer to their yard.

"How do you know she loves you back, huh? She only thinks of you as her best friend! She. Doesn't. Love. You!" Leah growled at him.

"You don't know that!" they were standing about an inch apart from each other. Seth started shaking.

"Well your not helping your situation! Dating Niki? Yeah, I'm sure she is soooo jealous of that!" Leah laughed menacingly. I mentally relaxed. Good, so he's not in love with Niki-

Wait, what! Who is Seth trying to make jealous?

"LEAH! Shut up!" Seth hissed. Leah smirked.

"Hello?" I said with a smile from the side of their garage. Their heads snapped around to face me, both their faces dropping.

"This is all YOU'RE fault." Leah growled and stormed back into her house.

"Well good morning to you too!" I shouted after her with a smirk.

I turned to ask Seth if he was feeling better but he wasn't there. I spun around and looked around for him. _Great…now I look like a dog chasing my tail. _Whatever, I gotta get to school.

"Bye Seth!" I called to where ever he was.

"Niki!" I shouted once I spotted her by the front gates.

"Hey Stevie!" she smiled. Ok, I'll admit it, Niki is a nice girl. But she is still a slut who is just using Seth. Well, from what Leah said, I guess Seth is using her.

"Ok, so this is sorta an awkward question, but … do you have mono?"

"Umm, no?" she chuckled. "Why?"

"Well, Seth is sick with mono and I didn't know if you maybe had it too. I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh, well that's weird."

"Why?"

"Well, Seth and I have never kissed. So I'm not sure how he got mono. But I gotta go, bye Stevie!"

"Bye." I mumbled. They never kissed? So how does Seth have mono?

I walked to my first period class in a daze.

Maybe he is lying, because I did see him and Leah outside and they both looked fine and healthy. But why would they lie about being sick?

And who the hell does Seth love!

Finally! It's Friday! Thank God! This week was horrible. DJ still hasn't come home from the hospital, Seth is still 'sick', Brady and Collin are still at their grandparents, and Kat has been avoiding me for some odd reason.

Hopefully everything will change for the weekend.

_Two hours after school ends (5pm):_

"Hello?" I asked, as I answered the house phone.

"Hey Stevie!" Seth answered on the other line.

"SETH! Ohmygod how are you feeling?" I practically yelled into the phone. He just laughed.

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks for the card by the way."

"Haha, your welcome."

"So anyway, I was wondering if you could hangout tonight?"

"Uhh, yeah! Duh!" he laughed.

"Cool, meet me at Club 21 at seven?"

"Okay, see ya there!" I hung up and ran straight to my bedroom to get ready.

I only have two hours to get ready for our date- I mean hangout! I totally meant hanging out with Seth. This is not a date!

****Heey guys! hope your liking the story:) i just want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and everyone who favorited/alerted this story! it means so much to me! anyway, here's a sneakpeak of my next chapter:::**

One of the boys turned and looked at me. Our eyes met and a huge smile formed on his face. He lifted his hand and gave a small wave to me. I smiled and waved back. I recognized the boy, he's a senior in my school but he's also part of the La Push gang. His name is Embry Call.


	8. Embry

I'm not your princess,  
>This ain't a fairytale<br>I'm gonna find someone someday  
>Who might actually treat me well<em><br>_  
>~White Horse~<br>Taylor Swift

****heyy people! so i know i've never put the authors note before the chapter but i just wanted to say that i was quite happy with the reactions i got for the last chapter...:) i just want to say now though, that embry isn't going to imprint on stevie (im not that mean) and also i want to tell everyone about brady and why he is listed as a main character ...brady becomes an important person once Stevie discovers the wolves so you'll just have to wait and seee...**

**now on with the chapter...**

Embry

(Stevie's POV)

At quarter to seven, I was ready. I dressed in a pair of my favorite black skinny jeans, a long white-and-black striped off-the-shoulder dress/top, and a pair of high grey uggs. I curled my hair and straightened my bangs. After putting on a little bit of makeup, I grabbed my phone and some money and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out with Seth! I'll be back by eleven thirty!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Wait! I'm dropping Selena off at the mall so let me drive you."

I sighed but agreed.

Club 21 was on the border of Forks and Neah Bay. It was about a twenty-minute drive. My mom pulled into the parking lot at 7:08 and I got out and quickly walked to the front door. There were only a handful of people in the front room.

The club was split into two rooms. One room, the front room, was the quieter area. There were tables and chairs scattered around the room. There was also a pool table on the higher area of the room. **(AN- the front room is like the bar from Vampire Diaries)**

On the far side of the room was a bar, where they served non-alcoholic drinks because the club was for kids under the drinking age of 21. A door next to the bar led to the actual dancing area, or room two. When you go through the door, the other part of the bar is on that wall. There is a DJ that is always playing good music and people are always dancing. There are a few chairs and tables but most people don't use them.

My favorite part of the club was on Tuesdays because Tuesdays is open-mic night where they hold contests for people that want to come up and sing. I go all the time with Brady and we compete against each other.

I looked around for Seth but I couldn't find him. Maybe he was running late. I walked up to the bar and sat in a stool.

"Hey Stevie! How are you today?" the bartender asked.

"Hi Nicole. I'm good, how are you?" Nicole was 24 years old and we became good friends when she started working here. She has a three year old daughter but the father left before she was born. Nichole has been trying to make it on her own for the past three years. I feel bad for her, she puts on a brave face, but I can tell it's hard on her and Michelle, her daughter.

"I'm good. Are you here with someone?"

"I'm waiting for Seth. He's been sick all week but he's finally feeling better so were gonna hangout tonight."

"Oh that's good. Well tell him I'm glad he's feeling better. I have to work the other side for a little." She said, handing me a Shirley Temple. I smiled at her and took a sip.

"I'll tell him. Thanks." I said lifting the cup to show her what I was thanking her for.

9:53pm

Three hours. Seth is three hours late! And he didn't even call to tell me if he was canceling or something! I've called him and left messages but he doesn't answer or call back. I have no idea where he could be. I called his house and Sue had said he went out and that she thought he was with me.

The door chimed and I looked over at it hoping it was Seth. It wasn't. Instead, a small group of insanely hot Quiluete boys walked in. I recognized some of them from school.

One of the boys turned and looked at me. Our eyes met and a huge smile formed on his face. He lifted his hand and gave a small wave to me. I smiled and waved back. I recognized the boy, he's a senior in my school but he's also part of the La Push gang. His name is Embry Call.

I quickly turned around when I realized I was staring.

"Score." Nicole whispered as she walked by. I glared at her and she just laughed.

I peeked over my shoulder to see the guy who smiled at me walking over. Crap!

I turned my body so my back was too him, hoping he would take the hint. I can't go on a date tonight, I'm waiting for Seth.

"Hey." He said quietly. I slowly turned my body towards him so I could get a better look. He was unbelievably tall, towering over me. His dark tanned skin stretched out over his muscles that were halfway between bulky and lean. He raked a hand through his short, dark hair and looked at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Hi." I answered as I caught myself staring into his dark grey eyes.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?" I had to stop myself from scoffing. Was he really using that cheesy pick up line? I turned the rest of my body to him with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore." His smile grew slightly bigger.

"I'm Embry." He said sticking his hand out. I looked at it.

"And I'm not interested." He took it back but instead of looking put out, he looked…happy?

"Is this seat empty?" he asked, pointing to the empty sat next to me. Damn he's persistent.

"Yes, and if you sit there so will this one." He chuckled and sat down.

"So what's your sign?" That was when I realized he wasn't _really _trying to pick me up- sure he was interested, but he was having fun with it.

"Do not open." He tried to stifle his laughter.

"What do you do for a living?" I smirked.

"I'm a female impersonator."

"Well your doing a _great_ job!" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. We both started cracking up at our corniness.

When we both started to calm down, he stuck his hand out again.

"I'm Embry."

"I'm Stevie." I smiled as we shook hands.

"So tell me Stevie, what is a pretty girl like you doing at a club on a Friday night all alone." He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"My date bailed." I sighed and turned back to the bar for another drink. Embry held up two fingers towards Nicole and she came back to two cokes. I smiled at Embry and took a sip.

"How late is he?"

"Three hours."

"Ouch. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I don't know why I thought he'd come anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's been 'sick' all week and hasn't talked to me and suddenly he calls and wants to hangout."

"What do you mean _'sick'_" he said, mimicking my air-quotes.

"Well he supposedly had mono but I've seen him around town a couple times and he's looked fine." I thought back to when I drove to the nearby deli for my mom. I saw Seth and Leah both walking out of CVS and they were both laughing and looked fine to me.

"Wait, are you talking about Seth Clearwater?" he asked as realization dawned on him.

"Yea do you know him?"

"Crap." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You said he didn't come right? That he bailed?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me." I gave him a sarcastic smile and took another sip of my drink

"Sorry, it's just … never mind." He said smiling. I gave him a confused look and shrugged it off.

"So how come I've never seen you around here before?" I asked.

"I've been grounded almost every night for the past six months." He said with a frown.

"Oh, why is that?"

"It's mostly my fault. My mom tells me every night not to sneak out and every night I sneak out. So she grounds me for the following night, and that night I sneak out again."

"So why don't you just stop sneaking out. That way your mom isn't mad and you don't get grounded."

"That's just it. I have … stuff to do during the night, so I have to be there. So I sneak out." He hesitated when he said what he was doing so I figured it was best not to question what he was doing in the night.

"So I'm assuming you didn't sneak out last night."

"Nope, I stayed home all night, so my mom let me out. I'm free until one. That's when she wants me back."

"Are you going home at one?"

" … Probably not." He whispered. I scoffed.

"Of course not." I muttered sarcastically. It got a little awkward after that. Thankfully Nicole broke it.

"Stevie, your favorite song is on." Nicole said as she walked back from the back room.

"What's your favorite song?" Embry asked with a smile.

"_If We Ever Meet Again_." I smiled and grabbed his hands, dragging him to the dance room.

_Say what is someone like you doin in a place like this?__  
><em>_Say Did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?__  
><em>_Say whats your name , What are you drinking__  
><em>_Think I know what are you thinking__  
><em>_Baby whats your sign tell me yours and ill tell you mine__  
><em>

"Come on!" I whined as Embry dragged behind me

_Ill never be the same if we ever meet agaian__  
><em>_Whooooon't let you get awaaay__  
><em>_Say if we ever meet again,__  
><em>_This free-falls, got mee sooo, kiss me all,__  
><em>_Night, Don't ever let me go__  
><em>_Ill never be the same if we ever meet again_

"I really don't dance." He complained. I just laughed and faced him on the dance floor.

_Do you come here much? I swear ive seen your face before.__  
><em>_Hope You don't see me flash but I cant help but want you more, more__  
><em>_Baby tel me whats your story I aint shy don't you worry__  
><em>_Im flirtin' with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight.__  
><em>

"For someone who doesn't dance, your pretty good." I smiled as he twirled me around again.

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again__  
><em>_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again__  
><em>_This free fall's, got me so__  
><em>_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go__  
><em>_I'll never be the same__  
><em>

"I've learned from a friend." He told me.

_If we ever meet again__  
><em>_If we ever meet again__  
><em>_I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)__  
><em>_If we ever meet again__  
><em>_I wont let you go away (said if we ever meet again)__  
><em>_If we ever meet again__  
><em>_I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)__  
><em>_If we ever meet again__  
><em>_I wont let you go away-ay-ay_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we wrapped his arms around my waist. I stared into his eyes and we sang and danced to the music. We danced slowly and in sync to the beat of the music.

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again__  
><em>_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again__  
><em>_This free fall's, got me so__  
><em>_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go__  
><em>_I'll never be the same__  
><em>_If we ever meet again_

We both started jumping up and down while screaming the lyrics.

_I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again__  
><em>_Won't let you get away-ay - say, if we ever meet again__  
><em>_This free fall's, got me so__  
><em>_Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go__  
><em>_I'll never be the same__  
><em>_If we ever meet again_

"See, you're not a bad dancer." I told him as we walked to the far end of the dance floor.

"Eh, I guess." He smiled and stared into my eyes, slowly starting to lean down. CRAP! I've never kissed anyone before. Crap crap crap crap! Where's Kat when I need her? Should I lean in? What do I do! I can't do this.

I turned my head and leaned to his ear, "I think I should get going because my curfew is eleven thirty and it's already quarter after. Mind bringing me home, I don't have a ride" I asked, hoping he wouldn't feel too rejected. He sighed and smiled.

"Sure!"

"Cool, I'll be right back. Meet me by the front door." He nodded and walked into the crowd. I raced to the nearest restroom. And dialed Kat's number.

"Hello?" She picked up after the third ring.

"I need your help." I told her as I checked under all the stalls to make sure no one was under there.

"I'm good Stevie, thanks for asking. And how are you?" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. I need … advice with … kissing?" the sentence almost sounded like a question at the end.

"OMG! STEIVE! WHO IS HE? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? IS HE HOT?" she squealed. I chuckled.

"We're at Club 21. And yes, he is incredibly hot. He's bringing me home but he might… ya know…goodbye kiss?" She squealed again.

"Shut up!" she hissed to someone on he side of the phone. "Who is he?" she asked.

"His name is Embry." I told her, waiting for her reaction.

"Wait, Embry, as in Embry Call?" she sounded almost upset.

"Yeah, he's a senior at LPHS." I smiled. He's a senior!

"HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE DATING EMBRY CALL. Better yet, A SENIOR!" she yelled. I laughed but while she was screaming, I heard someone in the background yell, _what the hell! He's not supposed to be with her! I'm going to kill him!_

Who ever were yelling in the background was really pissed off. I wonder why.

I started focusing on Kat talking again and realized she was giving my tips for kissing.

"…head to the right. Make sure you don't close your eyes before your lips touch that way you won't miss. Just rest your hand around his neck. He'll probably rest his hand on your hips or waist. If you're going for tongue, let him start it. He does most of the work for that. Don't go farther than that because you guys just met. Be careful. Use protection. And good luck. I gotta go. Bye!" she hung up.

Well that was actually pretty helpful. At least I know what to do now- sort of.

I looked my self over in the mirror. I walked to the front of the room and saw Embry by the door talking to two other people who looked just like him, yet they looked different at the same time. I recognized both of them: Quil Ateara and Jacob Black.

They still hadn't seen me walking over so I was able to listen to bits and pieces. It looked like it was an intense conversation. I turned to the corner of the bar near Nicole and told her not to talk. She looked at what I was listening to and handed me a small glass of water.

"He's pissed, dude." Quil told Embry.

"How was I supposed to know that this was the girl he kept thinking about?" Embry hissed.

"Don't get mad at us. We're just warning you for when you get back tonight. He wants to kill you." Jake said, holding his hands up in a surrender position.

"Well if he liked her so much, he shouldn't've bailed on their 'date'." Embry fired back, using air quotes on 'date'.

"You know Sam made him cancel. Seth still wasn't in control and it wasn't safe for him to come here." Quil said. They know why Seth bailed?

"Well that's not my fault. Now I have to go, my date is waiting for me."

"Wait, did you … ya know … imprint on her?" Quil asked. What the heck is imprint?

"No, I didn't." Embry said sadly.

"Good, because Seth would literally rip you're head off." Jake laughed.

"Whatever."

After a moment of silence, I felt two hot hands rest on my waist.

"You ready?" he asked quietly with a small smile.

"Yeah." I handed my glass to Nicole and she mouthed back _use protection_. I rolled my eyes and Embry just laughed.

****also i want to thank all my wonderfull reveiwers who have been with this story from the beginning! you guys are amazing! and heres a sneak peak of the next chapter :::::**

_Why is he suddenly shaking? I watched in confusion as his shaking got more violent. Suddenly he … exploded? … into a giant … wolf!_

_ Holy crap!_

_ I ducked and hid under the tree and held my breath as I saw him run past me. He was huge … and fast._

_ Did the wolf eat Seth? Or is Seth an alien? Maybe he's dead now that the wolf took over his body. God I hope Seth didn't just die. Crap what do I do?_


	9. AN

hi guyss! im sorry for this note but i just want to ask you guys all a question: **Do you think Stevie is a Mary-Sue?**

i got a review from someone saying that they thought she was a mary-sue but they didn't have a name so i couldn't reply back. if you do think she's a mary-sue please tell me why so i can try and fix it before i write more chapters.

thanks:)


	10. Wolves

_When I see your face _**_  
><em>**_There's not a thing that I would change _**_  
><em>**_Cause you're amazing _**_  
><em>**_Just the way you are_**_  
><em>**

**~Just The Way You Are~**

**Bruno Mars**

**Wolves**

(Stevie's POV)

"Thanks again for the ride." I told Embry as he walked me up my front porch.

"Any time." He smiled.

"Here, give me your phone so I can give you my number." I told him as I handed him my phone for his number. He smiled and we swapped phones.

"Umm, are you doing anything Sunday?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"Would you wanna go to a bonfire with me? It's really fun. We all go and there's food and stuff." I smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Cool! Well I guess I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Goodnight." I whispered and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"Goodnight." I turned and walked inside. Most of the lights were off so that meant my parents were probably up in their room.

I ran up the stairs and walked into their room. Both of them were in bed watching TV.

"Hello." I smiled. "What are you guys watching?" I asked, turning to the TV.

"It's _Hot Tub Time Machine_ which means you shouldn't be here watching it." My dad said. I laughed and went and kissed them both goodnight.

I closed my door when I walked into my room and threw my phone and keys onto my desk. By the time I finished showering and everything it was midnight. I hopped in bed and fell asleep quickly.

"Hey Stevie! I'm guessing your still sleeping since you haven't answered my past FIVE. FREAKIN'. CALLS! Ok, well call me back please because we need to talk about what happened last night! Kbye." I laughed as I listened to Kat's message for me.

I had woken up at twelve thirty in the afternoon and I turned my phone on to find about ten missed calls from Kat and five voicemails from her. I rolled my eyes as I pressed send and called her back.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Rin-_

"YOUR FINALLY UP!" she screamed into the phone. I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, I had a late night last night." She shrieked.

"i. want. Details!"

"I'm gonna make you wait, because I have to shower and then go food shopping for my mom. But meet me at the beach at six and we can have a late night where I'll tell you everything!"

"Perfect!"

"Ok, then I'll see you later."

"Bye chica" I rolled my eyes.

"Adios." I replied back in spanish. I hung up and jumped out of bed, grabbing a pair of denim shorts and my favorite 'Don't Break My Heart" crop top from Delias. I love that store!

I showered and let my hair curl before I went downstairs and had breakfast. I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet and walked to the garage where my baby waited for me. My car was a Kelly blue bmw convertible that parents had got me for my seventeenth birthday. :)

The grocery store was in the middle of town so I parked my car and started shopping.

I grabbed whatever foods were on the shopping list my mom had made and a couple things that I wanted; an iced tea, a seventeen magazine and gummy bears.

When I finished checking out and loading up my car, I decided I would stop by the hospital in Forks and see DJ. My mom and dad had said for me and Selena not too because they don't want us to get sick but it's been a week so it can't be that bad.

"Hi, can you tell me what room DJ Walsh is in?" I asked the receptionist sweetly. She smiled and checked the computer screen.

"I'm sorry but there is no DJ Walsh currently in the hospital." She said and turned around to get more papers.

"There must be a mistake. He's been here for a week now, since last Sunday."

She turned back around and shook her head. "No, sorry."

"Ok, thank you for your time." I mumbled as I walked back to my car.

If DJ isn't in the hospital, then where is he? He hasn't been home and both my parents said he was in the hospital. They even went and visited him! Where could he possibly be? I guess I'll have to ask my parents when they get home.

"Where the heck is it?" I muttered for the sixth time as I ran around my house trying to find my flashlight. It was quarter after five so I had to go to the beach soon. But I can't find my flashlight!

The last place I remember seeing it was … at Brady's house. Damn. There was no way I could get it now. Their whole family is visiting their grandparents.

Wait! I went into the woods with it last week with Kat … and I dropped it! That means it's in the woods behind my house. I grabbed my shoes and my phone and ran out the back door.

It was early and still light out so it's not like I won't be able to see anything.

The walk through the woods wasn't long; Brady's house is quite close. As I got closer, I tripped over something hard and almost fell into the mud…ew. I looked at what I fell over and saw it was my flashlight. Yay! I found it! Now to just find my way back.

I found the trail we made when we were younger that led from their house to the middle of mine and Seth's yard.

I started walking along the trail and I could almost see Seth's house when I recognized I tall figure ahead of me. … SETH!

"Hey Seth-" I stopped calling him when I saw him take his shirt off. I stopped walking to him and ducked behind a tree. What's he doing?

I peeked out and saw him standing there in his boxers.

?

Why is he suddenly shaking? I watched in confusion as his shaking got more violent. Suddenly he … exploded? … into a giant … wolf!

Holy crap!

I ducked and hid under the tree and held my breath as I saw him run past me. He was huge … and fast.

Did the wolf eat Seth? Or is Seth an alien? Maybe he's dead now that the wolf took over his body. God I hope Seth didn't just die. Crap what do I do?

I jumped up and sprinted back to my house. Once I got in the kitchen I locked all the doors and ran to my room where my computer is.

What am I supposed to do, call 911? What would I say? _Hi, my best friend just turned into a giant wolf and ran past me in the woods. Can you please help me?_ I'm positive they would hang-up thinking it was a prank call.

I thought back to stories I was told as a kid about magical men that would turn into wolves to protect their tribe… wait a minute. That's my tribe's legend.

It's about the spirit wolves and the cold ones and the men that turn into wolves to hunt and kill the cold ones.

If Seth is a spirit wolf, does that mean he's not dead or that there's more of them?

I tried to remember what kind of signs could have given it away.

I went to Google and searched Quileute legends. I clicked the first website and found the entire story that I needed.

It said that men would get taller, have more muscles, run a higher temperature, seem angrier, and eat a lot more.

I don't know if Seth ate a lot or has a high temperature, but I do know that he is taller and musclier.

He looks the people in Sam's cult-

Ohmygod. Sam's cult. They're all taller, buff, and disappear into the woods at strange times.

But it's not a cult, it's a pack.

A pack of wolves.

Spirit wolves.

A giant pack a teenage spirit wolves.

Holy crap!

* * *

><p>I must have passed out once I discovered that because I woke up with a small headache at seven thirty. Shit. I'm late for the beach. I checked my phone to see four missed calls from Kat. I called her back right away.<p>

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"I'm at my house, sorry. I kinda passed out."

"Like 'sleep' passed out or 'fainted' passed out?" she asked, her voice more gentle.

"I think faint passed out." I mumbled, rubbing my temple with my free hand.

"Ohmygod are you ok? Why did you faint?" she started freaking out.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you why." I got up from my bed and walked to my closet.

"Try me."

"What would you say if I told you … that I think Seth and everyone in Sam's cult is a spirit wolf from the legends." I said quietly.

There was no answer.

"Kat?" I asked. I knew it, she thinks I'm crazy.

"I would say you should come down to Emily Young's house right now." I grabbed my gladiators.

"Why?"

"Just come please. I'll meet you there."

"I don't think I should really drive right now." I told her as I began to sway in my spot near my closet.

"Alright, good point. I'll send someone to pick you up. They'll be there in five minutes so be ready."

I nodded but then realized she couldn't see me. "Okay." I said.


	11. Truth

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
>Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy<br>The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
>My body's craving, so feed the hungry<em>_**  
><strong>_

~She Wolf~

Shakira

Truth

(Stevie's POV)

Five minutes after I hung up with Kat, a car honked from my driveway. I walked down stairs and opened the front door.

Outside waiting in my driveway was a giant blue jeep. Brady.

"Hurry up!" he shouted over the now pouring rain. I ran to the car but hesitated before opening the passenger door. I got in and sat as far from Brady as possible. He looked at me for a few seconds before sighing disappointedly.

?

Does he know that Seth's a wolf? Does he know that Sam's cult is a wolf pack? What if he's a wolf too? Does he know that I know? Will he eat me?

"Relax." He said as he pulled out of the driveway. "I'm not gonna eat you." He smiled. "You probably wouldn't taste good anyway."

I scoffed and playfully hit his arm. He is still the same arrogant Brady that I know… even if he is a wolf.

"So what exactly happened? Kat was sitting on Em's couch when you called and she started freaking out when she hung up. She yelled for me to go pick you up and bring you back to Sam's house."

"Well, I was walking through the woods-" I began.

"You shouldn't be in the woods alone, you know."

"Don't interrupt me." He just held his hands up in surrender.

"I was in the woods looking for my flashlight when I saw Seth. He … exploded? Into a giant wolf! I ran back to my house and locked myself in my room. After realizing that it must be from the legends, I … passed out." Brady laughed at that.

"Then I called Kat and she told me to come there. And now here we are." I said.

"When we get to Sam's he'll explain everything to you. But yes, we all are shape-shifting werewolves. Including me and Coll! How awesome is that!" Brady said, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"It's just so awesome." I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up Stevie! This is really cool! Wait till you meet all the guys. And- OH! Wait till you have Emily's home cooking. It. Is. Amazing!..." Brady kept talking while I tuned him out. He gets annoying after a while. ;)

"Brady." I said, cutting him off. He looked at me. "Is Seth going to be there?" I asked quietly.

He sighed before answering. "Yeah, Seth's gonna be there."

"Good," I smiled. "Cause I haven't seen him in a week!"

"You haven't seen me in a week!" Brady complained.

"Yeah, but I thought you were at your grandparents. Seth was 'sick' all week." he rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I'm just glad you're not freaking out about everything." He said.

"As long as I get to keep all my friends and my brother, I'm good." I said as he pulled up to a small cabin-like house. Emily.

Brady got out of the car and jogged to my side and opened the door for me. He held his jacket over our heads as we made a run for the front door.

"Dude, I'm soaked!" I accused. "You're a terrible jacket holder."

"Sue me! At least I tried." He fired back.

"I will sue you! And I'll make a lot of money!" he just laughed and pushed me inside.

When we walked into the living room, I hid behind Brady because frankly, the guys all scared me.

The site in front of me was actually hilarious though. Paul Walker and Jared McCarthy were throwing Kat back and forth to each other, like a game of catch.

"Guys! Put me down! Just because I'm small doesn't make this right!" Kat yelled.

"Yeah, but Quil lost our football so now we've got you!" Jared said as he tossed her back to Paul.

"I said I was sorry!" Quil yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Collin yelled, coming upstairs from what I assumed was the basement. He ran to where they were throwing Kat and caught her in mid-air. "I gotcha, babe." Collin winked and kissed her. She just laughed.

I still see no Seth.

"Yo Seth!" Brady yelled, while he walked into the living room and lounged across Collin and Kat on the couch. "Our little friend Stevie is here!" Everyone in the room looked at me as I awkwardly stood near the front door waiting for Seth.

There was a loud crash and the sound of feet running and suddenly Seth stood at the top of the basement stair in all his glory.

He changed. A lot.

He was huge! Like, with lots of muscles.

He was taller. He had to be at least six feet! He towered over my 5' 5" frame.

He cut his hair. It wasn't a buzz cut, but it wasn't long like it used to be. It's shaggier.

And he had a tattoo on his left shoulder. Wtf!

I tried to remember that these were just side effects of being a werewolf, but was the tattoo really necessary?

You know what? I don't care about the tattoo … or the fact that he changed. As long as I get to keep him as my best friend, I'm okay with anything.

I looked up and met his eyes and the largest smile that I have ever seen lit up his face. I smiled and ran to give him a hug.

"Aww. Did someone miss me?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes! I haven't seen you all week!" he just laughed and pulled me to his chest tighter.

"You know, you didn't seem that excited to see me when I picked you up." Brady added from his spot next to Collin and Kat.

"That's because I secretly didn't miss you." I fired back with a smirk.

"…That hurts, Stevie. That really hurts." He said, placing his hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes but went and gave him a hug.

He pulled me down so that I was sitting in next to him. Seth came on sat on my other side.

"Hi Collin!" I smiled and leaned over Brady to give him a one armed hug.

"So I hear you know our little secret." He said while putting his arm around Kat.

Jared and Paul took a seat on the love seat. Jacob Black came into the room with Sam Uley and they stood in front of me with their arms crossed. Quil stood in the kitchen doorway with a muffin.

I nodded.

"How did you find out?" Sam asked me with a look of anger in his eyes. I think he's still mad at me for telling him that I don't like him. ;)

"How do you think I found out? I saw him turn into a wolf." I said.

Sam took a deep breath.

"I realize that. What I want to know is who did you see phase and how."

"Well I went into the woods to find my flashlight and when I was coming back, I saw Seth strip and phase." I told him matter-of-factly.

"You saw him naked!" DJ yelled as he walked into the living room. Seth blushed and I rapidly shook my head. Wow, I don't see my brother for a week and this is our reunion; him accusing me of seeing Seth naked….awkward!

"No! no no no no no! He was in his underwear and then I turned away."

"So you didn't actually see him phase?" Sam questioned.

"No, I did, but-"

"Then you did see him naked." DJ said.

"No-"

"EW! Stevie saw Seth's pe-." Brady started before I elbowed him as hard as I could in the stomach.

"Ow- I'll shut up now." He said, rubbing his stomach.

"Answer the question Stevie. Did you, or did you not see Seth phase?" Jake said.

"I did see him phase, but-"

"Then did you or did you not see him naked?" Jared asked with a smirk.

"I didn't see him naked!" I shouted.

"Then how did you see him phase!" DJ asked.

"He phased in his boxers!" I shouted. Everyone got quiet as they realized that that made sense.

"Ew, Stevie saw Seth in his underwear." Brady muttered.

"I swear to god Brady…" I trailed off.

"Ok, so I guess we should explain then." Sam said after another moment of silence.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said sarcastically.

He glared and turned to Jake.

"So, uh, I guess I'll explain." Jake mumbled to himself.

The night went on and I learned all of the legends and stories. Turns out Seth and everyone, including my brother, have this Quileute magic in their blood that make them phase into spirit wolves whenever a vampire comes around. The Cullens, who are the mysterious family that lives in Forks, are the clan of vamps that caused the change for the guys and Leah. Can you believe it! Leah's a wolf! As cool as it is, I kind of feel bad for her for having to live inside of Sam's head all of the time.

I also learned about imprints and the Third Wife. Turns out Jared imprinted on Kim, Collin imprinted on Kat, which made me extremely happy, and Sam imprinted on Emily.

We spent the rest of the night joking and talking and just all having a good time. Everything was going good, that is, until Leah showed up.

The minute she walked through the door, the room silenced.

I smiled as friendly as I could. "Hi Leah." I waved.

She turned to me, rolled her eyes and said, "Oh great, _she's_ here." She turned and walked into the kitchen. DJ followed after her.

I shrugged it off. I was getting tired of her acting like a bitch to me. I'm always trying to be nice, but she just ignores it.

Everyone else ignored Leah's comment.

We all relaxed the rest of the night on either the couches or the floor. Sam and Jake were sitting on the coffee table. Paul and Jared were still in their love seat. Brady, Seth, Collin, Kat, and me were all squished onto the biggest couch. Quil was lounging on the floor against the TV. DJ and Leah were leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"I'm telling you, I should've won that race. You tricked me and made me start late." Jared laughed.

"Ya right. You're just jealous that a girl beat you." Kat said.

"What ever, I'm just glad we all made twenty bucks that day." Brady said.

"You would've made less if I didn't give you my twenty." Jake added.

"But I would've had a bigger win if you didn't tell Jared about me being better." I fired back. He just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly everyone's eyes widened as they stared at something behind me.

Paul, Jared, Quil, and Jake all had evil smirks on their faces.

"This should be good." Quil whispered.

"What?" I asked, as I turned around to see what everyone was staring at.

Standing in Emily's front doorway with eight boxes of pizza was a soaking wet Embry Call.


	12. Kiss

****Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated so to make it up to you, I made this chapter extra special! And don't worry…its not with Embry ;) (look at the title!) **

**I wanted to post this last Sunday because it was my 16****th**** birthday and I wanted to give u all a gift, but with the snow storm I had no power from Saturday till Tuesday and ive been busy finishing planning my sweet sixteen ( which was friday! ) any way, im posting this one now and the next one next week cuz I have two more typed up.:)**

**Also, I know Embry acts like a jerk in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll get better.:)**

**Okay, on with the chapter.**

_She won't ever get enough  
>Once she gets a little touch<br>If I had it my way  
>You know that I'd make her say<em>

_My first kiss went a little like this_...

~My First Kiss~

3OH!3

Kiss

"_This should be good." Quil whispered._

"_What?" I asked, as I turned around to see what everyone was staring at._

_Standing in Emily's front doorway with eight boxes of pizza was a soaking wet Embry Call._

_Please tell me Embry is the pizza guy. _

_Please tell me Embry is the pizza guy. _

_Please tell me Embry is the pizza guy! _

"Hi guys." Embry said, giving the pizza to DJ and walking into the living room. Of course he's not the pizza guy, I'm not that lucky.

Embry looked around for a seat but couldn't find any. He walked over to where I was sitting, smiled, picked me up, and stole my seat.

"Hey!" I protested. He gave me a goofy smile and pulled me onto his lap.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." I smiled back and I could've sworn I heard Seth growl. I looked over at him and saw that he was just sitting there with his arms crossed as he glared at the wall across from us. Brady and Collin were giving each other odd looks while Kat got up and helped Emily bring out the pizza and Paul, Jake, Jared, and Quil seemed to be holding back laughs. Not sure why though.

An awkward silence fell over everyone. Again, not sure why. I sat there playing with my thumbs waiting for the pizza to be ready and save me from this silence.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohmygod! I hate this! I need someone to talk already!

"So … anyone got any stories they wanna tell?" I asked, trying to create a conversation. This got the guys attention.

"Yeah! Tell the one about the leech that ended up ripping her own head off!" Jared said.

"No, tell the one about Kim's reaction to finding out about the imprint!" Quil laughed and Kim blushed.

"NO! Kat's reaction!" Brady and Paul both shouted!

"Yeah! Tell that one!" DJ called from the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you know?" Embry whispered in my ear while the guys kept calling what stories to tell. I nodded.

"How about we tell the one about the guy who stole his friend's girlfriend." Seth said, glaring at Embry. Everyone either mumbled 'burn' or 'ouu'

_Embry's dating Niki? And I'm sitting on his lap…well this is awkward._

Embry stood up and I rolled off his lap and landed on Brady's.

"Hi!" he grinned. I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on what was going on with Seth and Embry. But I kept my eyes down because for some reason I feel like they're taking about me, because it certainly isn't about Niki…. I hope.

"She's not your girlfriend Seth! She doesn't like you like that! She doesn't even know that you like her! So stop telling everyone I 'stole her' from you, because she wasn't even yours to steal from!" Seth continued to glare at Embry.

"Maybe if you didn't stand her up that one night she **would** be yours." Embry said quietly.

My head shot up and I looked at both of them. Everyone in the room stopped smiling and laughing at the fight and got serious.

"Too far, man." Quil muttered.

… so they are talking about me.

…

…

…

…

…

...awkward. :P

Seth looked like he wanted to kill Embry, but instead he turned around and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door on the way out.

I turned to Brady, hoping he could tell me what I should do. He just gave me his car keys and nodded his head to the door where Seth just exited. I nodded and quickly ran after Seth.

* * *

><p>When I got outside, Seth was facing a giant tree and resting his head on his arms, which were against the tree.<p>

I slowly walked over to him and stopped when I was a few feet away.

"You okay?" I asked. He turned around, but didn't meet my eyes.

"Yeah. Embry's just a dick sometimes." He muttered. I gasped.

"Language!" I playfully scolded him. He just looked up and rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Idiot." He muttered. I playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Come on, I need you to drive me home." I tossed him the keys.

"We're taking Brady's car?" he asked as we got in the jeep.

"Yup!" I smiled.

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet. I rested my head on Seth's shoulder because I started getting tired … and because it was comfy. :)<p>

He pulled into my driveway and killed the engine. We both just sat there for a few minutes until he got out and came around to open my door. He walked me up the steps and we both went and sat on the porch swing that I loved oh-so-much.

"So how do you like being a werewolf?" I asked.

"It's pretty cool I guess. I missed not being able to go to school for a week but…" he trailed off.

"Wow. You're the only kid I've ever heard say that he actually missed going to school." he laughed.

"Yeah, well I wasn't allowed to see any of my teachers and classmates, or Kat."

"…What about me." I asked, giving him the puppy dogface.

"Nah, I didn't miss you that much." He said seriously. I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Of course I missed you!" he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"I missed you too." I mumbled.

"Seth?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"If you missed me so much, why **did** you stand me up?" I asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"I didn't mean to. Sam said I wasn't ready to be near people, so he made me stay home and patrol. He had Jake, Quil, and Embry go to tell you, but you know how well that worked." He muttered.

"Wait, Embry knew why you weren't coming and he still hit on me, pretending he didn't know who you were!" I couldn't believe this. What an ass! I should've known he knew Seth by the way he acted:

"_Wait, are you talking about Seth Clearwater?" he asked as realization dawned on him._

_ "Yea do you know him?"_

_ "Crap." He muttered._

_ "What's wrong?" I asked._

_ "You said he didn't come right? That he bailed?"_

_ "Yes, thank you for reminding me." I gave him a sarcastic smile and took another sip of my drink_

_ "Sorry, it's just … never mind." He said smiling. I gave him a confused look and shrugged it off._

"Yep. See why I'm mad." He laughed darkly.

"I thought you were mad from what he said." I muttered to myself. Apparently he heard.

"That too. It's everything together. He just doesn't get it. He never will." he whispered.

"Don't be mad at Embry for what he said, he was just being stupid."

Seth stood up. "No! He wasn't being stupid, he was being a dick! He shouldn't have said anything. It's none of his damn business how I feel about yo-" he stopped talking. He was going to say me…wasn't he?

"How you feel about who?" I asked, slowly standing up.

"No one. How I feel about no one." He said, walking towards the door.

"How you feel about me?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Last week, I heard you and Leah arguing in your back yard. You said that you're in love with some one." He still didn't comment. "Seth, who are you in love with?"

He took a deep breath and looked up.

"You, Stevie."

….ohmygod!

"I…I don…Seth I …" I stuttered. How the heck do I respond to that!

"Shush. Let me finish." He smiled and took a deep breath. "I've liked you since the sixth grade Stevie. That first day of middle school when you were wore that polka-dot skirt and the shirt with the heart on it. Your hair was down and all curly and we both walked to school together because we were both so scared. That was when I knew I liked you more than a friend. But when I saw you on the first day of high school…oh my god…that's when I knew I loved you Stevie. You were wearing your favorite pair of skinny jeans with the flowery top that made your brown eyes shine. And you let Kat straighten your hair for the first time EVER! And remember all the times we would hangout and have movie nights, just the two of us. They were the best. And we would watch scary movies, and you would act all tough in the beginning, but by the middle of the movies, you were hiding under the blankets on my lap. Or when we would just disappear for the day in the woods and go to our favorite meadow that we found a couple years back. I know this is random that I'm suddenly confessing this to you, but Embry's right. You're not my girlfriend. And I want you to be … its just … I don't want to lose my chance with you because I was too scared to tell you how I felt. So I'm going to clearly come out and say it so that there's no confusion." He said, as he stepped forward towards me. "I love you Stevie." He whispered.

I was at a loss for words. I can't believe this. Seth, my goofy, funny, weird, happy-go-lucky best friend, loves me. And to tell you the truth, I think I might even subconsciously love him back. He's been in my life for my entire life. I've always done everything with him. We grew up next door from each other. He's like the boy next door. :)

"Stevie," he whispered. His face was a mere inch or two away from mine.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Can I kiss you?"

I nodded. He smiled and leaned in, closing the small space between us.


	13. Gag Me

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time.<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

~Mine~

Taylor Swift

Gag Me

"He WHAT!" Kat squealed.

We were in our pajamas sitting on my living room couch. I had just told her what happened when I left Emily's last night and when I told her everything Seth said, I couldn't help but smile and blush. She asked why I was blushing so much and when I told her that he kissed me she started screaming and jumping up and down.

"…he kissed me." I whispered, biting my lip.

"Ahh!" she squealed again. "I can't believe this! My two best friends are dating."

"Were not dating Kat. Remember, he's still with Niki." I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. We both know he's going to dump her for you." She said, waving her hand like its nothing.

"But now everything is going to be awkward between us."

"Who? You and Niki?"

"No, me and Seth."

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Because he confessed his love to me and kissed me and all I did was say bye and quickly walk inside!" okay, so that's not exactly how it happened but its close enough. After we had pulled apart, I smiled and told him I should go before my dad comes out looking for me. He laughed and waited till I quickly walked inside.

"Relax. You have ten minutes to calm down."

"WHAT! They're coming here in ten minutes!" I screeched.

"Yeah. It's Sunday. We always have movie days on Sundays."

"Yeah, but its so nice and warm out. Plus we're going to that bon fire Embry invite me to."

"That's later tonight. Relax. Plus they're already on their way. And do you really think it's a good idea to go to that with Embry?"

"Well, who else would I go with?"

"…Seth."

"I don't know Kat. We'll figure this out later." I said as I jumped up and started to run upstairs so I can get changed.

"Don't even think about changing your clothes." Kat said as she grabbed my leg and pulled me back onto the couch.

"Why Not!"

"Because you can't start acting different in front of him just because you guys kissed. You have to play it off cool. Just act like you normally would. Stay in your pajamas and sit on his lap when you get scared during the movie."

"I don't get scared." I protested.

"Sure ya don't." I was going to protest but the doorbell rang. I threw my hair up in a high messy bun and went to answer the door while Kat went and sat on the couch.

_Just be you. Act like you usually would._ I reminded myself.

"Hey guys!" I smiled when I opened the door. Seth, Brady, and Collin were all in tight shirts and sweats.

"We brought popcorn!" Brady yelled. I laughed and led them into the living room.

"So what movie are we watching?" Collin asked as he flipped through our movie choices.

"Prom Night!" Kat and I yelled.

"Are you sure? Stevie, you get scared easily." Seth said.

"I do not." I protested. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Sure ya don't."

By the middle of the movie, Kat was on Collin's lap, hiding under the blanket and I was hiding in my usual spot in between Seth and Brady with both of their arms around me. I hid my face in Seth's chest when the girl found her boyfriend dead in her bed. For some reason, Brady decided to close all the blinds so my living room was dark, which made everything scarier. Stupid Brady.

I heard something move from my basement.

"Guys, did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Hear what?" Seth mumbled.

"That …. noise."

"No. I'm sure it's nothing." He smiled, making my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, your probably just scared." Brady said. I smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up." I muttered. After a while, I heard a creak coming again from my basement.

"Hear that?" I whispered to Seth. I looked up and for a split second, I saw I fear flash through his eyes but as fast as it came, it left.

"I'm sure it's just the wind." He whispered.

I ignored the sounds and focused on the movie.

The girl walked into her bathroom for her pills. The movie got silent and I gripped Seth and Brady's hand because I knew something was going to happen. She went to close the cabinet door and in the mirror was the killer. Just as I caught sight if the killer in the movie, a pair of hands grabbed at my shoulders and screamed "ahh".

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked and jumped five feet in the air. I heard Kat scream and jump as well. I landed on the floor with Kat falling on top of me.

OHMYGOD THERES A KILLER IN MY HOUSE!

I turned to see if Seth, Collin, and Brady were okay. They were all panting and holding their hands to their hearts. HA! They were scared too!

But that's not what caught my attention. Oh-no, not that… it was the five dicks standing behind the couch laughing their asses off: DJ, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry.

"You…shou-should've se...see...seen your…faces!" DJ stuttered out.

I waited for my heart to calm down before I grabbed a sneaker and chucked it at his head. I then fell back on my back and continued to catch my breath. Those effin' jerks!

Collin leaned forward and pulled Kat onto his lap and Seth did the same with me.

"You guys suck." Brady said.

"Oh come on. That was hilarious." Quil laughed.

"No it wasn't. You gave us a heart attack!" I yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jared just kept laughing.

"We'll get you back for this." Kat said.

"Good luck." Jared replied confidently.

Seth held me tight while the five of them walked around the couch to go sit somewhere.

"Gag me." Embry muttered. I kicked my leg out so it hit him in the shin. "Ouh." He muttered as I high fived Seth.


End file.
